legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Alchemy
Dr.Alchemy is a character and villain that hails from another earth and is the secondary antagonist of the story TGTTA 2. Alchemy seeks to "prepare" the world for a currently unknown reason. Part of this includes transforming individuals from into their meta-human selves. He also has memories of alternate timelines and can figure out what people are and give them super powers. He is a capable mapulator, though also has psychokensis, telepathy and Transmutaton powers as well. Alchemy can reach anyone, anywhere even in their dreams if he so wants, though is patient to wait for aspects of his schemes to work, and in spite of his powers he works behind the scenes feeling it would be foolish to go after a large group of people at the same time. TGTTA 2 Dr.Alchemy serves as one of the main villains of the story and behind The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil as the active villain. Unlike the legion, he is not really algined with them, and works on his own plans alone. But still he is rather formindable. He wants to prepare the world for his coming, and to elminate or recruit anyone who poses a threat to this. Though he is actually working for The Network Head as his enforcer as he has no intention to get his hands dirty. He appears at the end of Season 1, appearing to Scott as they scheme to go after Bender and his friends and to bring him into the officals for his criminal work, aiding a criminal mastermind (Slade) and holding a fugtive (Rick). Though unlike Scott, his intentions at the moment are unclear. He somehow tracks down Bender and follows him with Scott being a little impatient with his robots. He goes right after Julian, Django and Jake and tries to arrest them. The three hold their ground and Alchemy himsef does just that. They manage to escape and he reports to Scott. After encountering the trio he encounters another trio in Slade, Anti Cosmo and Harry who find their team after Alchemy's robot army attacks their ensemble and does exactly what he did earlier though he begins analyzing the multiverses. He manages to get Bender in jail for a while before he and the others escape and Joker shows on them. Alchemy and Scott both after that bring in Amulet's services again so they can go after their enemies Alchemy continues with his chase by bringing in more metahumans and targeting hero and legion alike. What with attacking M.O.D.A.B in Equestria to ambushing Welton and Scudsworth at Virtucon. He also ends up killing Galvan when he has no info for him and under Scott's orders since he has focused some of his planning on the legion. Dr.Alchemy shows with all Earth 2 Metahumans and all attack the group. Scorpion, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen and Jimmy all manage to defeat them, Skipper and Bender are both tazered in place by Scott who arrives, wanting to take matters in his hand and then Dr.Alchemy leaves with him. Alchemy leaves more metahumans for the other 4 to fight.Finn and Jake are attacked by Dr.Alchemy who captured Bender and Skipper and is looking to add the two there. Jake and Finn both stand down and fight back against the alchemist Alchemy and his metahuman gang show up again and some of the metahumans recognize The Snarts from Central City and It turns into a brawl between them and The Dutchman. Slade and Celes have managed to find the most likely place that NOS-4A2 would reside plan to make their way until they see Dr.Alchemy and join the fray themselves. Dr.Alchemy has beaten down Slade and the others and plans to destory them when Majin Buu decides to interevene and gives them all an deserved beatdown and Alchemy lost his mask which he manages to recover before Slade got to see it. But Buu tells Slade that The voddoo Doctor Thing lost his mask and has lighter blonde hair, Slade asks about the shape of Alchemy For more info on the reveal go to the word reveal and click Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Main Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Masked Characters Category:Hooded characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tobin Bell Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Characters of TGTTA 2 Category:Main Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Arrowverse Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Slade's Archenemies Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:The Dragon Category:Alternate Form